1. Field
The disclosure relates to a negative active material, a negative electrode and a lithium battery including the negative active material, and a method of manufacturing the negative active material.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Lithium secondary batteries generate electric energy by oxidation and reduction reactions occurring when lithium ions are intercalated into and deintercalated from a positive electrode and a negative electrode. Each of the electrodes includes an active material that enables intercalation and deintercalation of lithium ions, with an organic electrolytic solution or a polymer electrolytic solution interposed between the positive electrode and the negative electrode.
The carbon-based material such as artificial and natural graphite, and hard carbon and a non-carbon-based material such as Si and Sn can be used as a negative active material for lithium secondary batteries. These materials enable intercalation or deintercalation of lithium ions, and studies t have been continuously performed on their properties.
A non-carbon-based material such as Si and Sn has capacity that is 10 times greater than graphite. However, due to the volumetric expansion during charging and discharging, the capacity of the non-carbon-based material may be rapidly degraded. Thus, research into a variety of alloys and complexes has been conducted.